1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and more particularly to an imaging device which performs a focusing operation (AF) by irradiating a subject with auxiliary light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, cameras provided with the autofocus (AF) function include those which perform the AF function by irradiating a subject with auxiliary light (AF auxiliary light) to photograph a dark object. As an example capable of changing an irradiation angle when irradiating the AF auxiliary light, there has been proposed an electronic flash light device described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-156783.
In the camera having a zoom function, the photographing range (visual field) and the F value of a lens are changed in accordance with a zoom position of the taking lens. For this reason, depending on the zoom position of the taking lens, light quantity of the AF auxiliary light and the like becomes insufficient to cause a problem that the precision of AF is deteriorated.